Isaac Gerakobits
|Gerakobittsu Aizakku}}, is a minor character and one of the Cures who attended PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure, also appears in Crystal Precure as the main protagonist. His true name is Isaac Assan Adolwolf. He quotes various song lyrics from time to time. His cure alter ego is |Kyuasafaia}} History Early Life The first twelve years of his life remain mostly blank, he can remember his cause of death, which he refuses to bring up. However, he can remember most of his training during his earlier years, between one hundred and somewhere in the late thousand. Becoming Cure Sapphire It had happened when he was returning home from a day at work (roughly mid episode/chapter 1), in which an encounter between the Heartcatch Precure and a Desertrian. Not one to stand by and allow others to get hurt, Isaac joined into the battle, desire to protect burning in his heart. It, in turn, awakened Sapphrette, his Guardian Gem/Fairy, as frustrating as it was to deal with him, Isaac reluctantly initiated the transformation, in order to aid in the battle. Appearance Isaac's hair is a dark brown, nearing black. His skin is a nearly sickly green, with goes against is eyes, one green, the other pink. He primarily dresses in orange, which is a nice look on him, after all. Sometimes, however, he does where a lot of blue sweaters and jeans. As Cure Sapphire, his color pallet is mainly shades of blue, with a golden/yellow variation. Not as complex as his normal outfits, though. He wears a blue jacket, and skirt over blue-gray slacks and yellow boots. His brace, a ring and bracelet connected by a plastic piece with an indent to insert his Crystal Cure Seed into, is on his right hand usually. Personality Everyone's opinion of Isaac's personality is different. However, to put his personality in the correct words, one could describe him as focused, capable of communicating to a large audience, a strict military leader, a loyal person, more than one opinion leads to more than one answer. Asking Isaac prompts a new response entirely. He can hold quite the conversation, often reflecting his intelligence and love of communication, even if he doesn't speak again for a while. While not entirely social, he's willing to engage in a polite social gathering every once in a while, usually just to sing for a while. Otherwise, he prefers to plan out and write music. He also has an attention for detail, well, when he isn't spacing out. Positives out of the way, he tends to act rather.. Detached from reality, even for short periods of time, usually you have to tap him on the shoulder or something to gain his attention. Those who have been around him long enough tend to see this especially during performances, as he doesn't really seem to pay attention to the crowd of people, but rather on his singing. He tends to seem like a perfectionist, often trying to make sure a performance goes perfect, or a fight go in his favor. If all goes to hell, he tends to mope for quite a while, and it makes it very hard for anything to really get accomplished with him. He tends to act rather jaded when he isn't doing anything of importance, often seeming tired or slowed, not wanting to do much of anything for any reason. Stuck in the middle is his trait of wanting to create certain things of beauty, often to the point where it can frustrate others with how obsessed it makes him look at times. He is also incredibly determined to succeed, which makes it nigh impossible to sway him in battle, as well as in life, since he tends to act narrow-minded, and would tend to disregard others. But at the same time, makes it easy for him to complete goals before he can space out. Cure Sapphire "The Shining blue gem of wisdom, Cure Sapphire!" 知恵のシャイニングブルー宝石は、サファイアを治します！ Chie no shaininguburū hōseki wa, safaia o naoshimasu! Cure Sapphire '''(キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia) is Isaac's Precure alter ego.' Transformation Upon summoning forth his precure seed, Isaac is placed within a void of Blue, as he activates the transformation with, '''Precure! Crystalize!', bringing the orange gem-like seed into the slot on his brace, causing his clothing to become a simple veil of blue, his hair falling out of its styled up design (if there was one), and taking on a blue tint. He spins, without a seeming care in the world, as he brings his arms out, only for his hands to be enveloped in blue ribbon. He closes his hands over them tight, and pulls harshly, the ribbons settling in a flash of light, creating a yellow glove on his opposite hand. He takes the one remaining ribbon a brings it with him in a twirl, allowing it to expand and cover his upper body, solidifying into his jacket. The skirt and pants follow with a twirl, the boots as though they were just water. He brings his hand through his hair, lengthening it and blue following shortly after. He looks up, and you can see the ice blue in his eyes. He lands on a platform in the shape of a teardrop, as his left hand goes from his left shoulder, to his right, to his forehead, then his heart, before he traces a heart with the outline, brings his hand to the side of his head, and smiling, all while saying, "The shining blue gem of Wisdom, I am Cure Sapphire!" Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Sapphire Dragon' - Cure Sapphire summons forth a massive dragon, which curls around its enemies and traps them there, before squeezing tight and breaking the creature. *'Garnet Flames' - A combo attack with Cure Ruby, they summon a surge of fire to trap their opponent, encasing their opponent in a Garnet heart, crushing them. |-|Sub-attacks= Other than purification, Isaac has a few moves both in and out of Precure form *'"Sapphire Burst!"' - Isaac summons forth sapphire shards to keep his enemy pinned. However, this will not work on more than one enemy, since it drains his magic so quickly. *'Hydrokinesis' - As the ability implies, Isaac can create and manipulate small bursts of water from the sapphire hidden in his coat pocket. It doesn't do damage. *'Siren's voice' - This is the only normal form exclusive ability, requiring a transition to Siren Form, which is not, however, a Precure or magical form. It is simply a form that allows him to manifest this variation of attack. Using it allows him to knock back and deal damage to his opponent via sound waves. His voice can reach levels along the lines of 169 decibels, something that comes close to harming humans, but is also strong enough to be physical. Relationships *'Jay' - Isaac's caretaker, and Cure Obsidian, the gem of protection *'Doopliss' Isaac's boyfriend, and the Gem of Dreams, Cure Topaz. They have a very healthy relationship. **This causes problems later on, as Cure Amethyst develops a crush on Isaac, but later catches Doopliss and Isaac, and her soul gem begins to crack, leave her vulnerable to becoming a byouki. Etymology None of Isaac's name are Japanese. Isaac, a Hebrew name, quite literally means Laughter, a very fitting name for a lively person like him. Assan, a Celtic name meaning Waterfall, a nickname chosen by Jay that stuck as his middle name, and Adolwolf, a name of an unknown origin for Noble Wolf, rather unfitting, since he is no wolf Gerakobits is, quiet literally, the name of a video game character that Isaac took interest in, and uses it as his school alias, since had it prior to graduating the Shinigami Academy. Cure Sapphire: Isaac's Cure Alias. Named after the gem of knowledge. Gallery Sapphire Topaz Linkle.png|Cure Sapphire in Topaz Linkle Form Sapphire Ruby Linkle.png|Cure Sapphire in Ruby Linkle Stone Form Siren Awakened.png|Siren Isaac Sapphire Burst.png|One of Cure Sapphire's attacks, Sapphire Burst Mahou Cure Sapphire Outfit.png|Isaac's Mahou Form Separated by piece Cure Sapphire Outfits.png|Basic and Sapphire Linkle Stone forms for Cure Sapphire Trivia *Isaac has a music addiction, not that anyone minds. It's kind of cute, in reality, especially when he shows off some music he found to his friends **In turn, this habit makes him forgetful, not to say he minds *He and Jay are always arguing, despite one being older than the other, they act like kids *The Shinigami are a race the mainly works in transferring souls to the after life, or to place punishment on evil **Which makes Isaac's job easier as Cure Sapphire *During his enlistment time during a Renegade Soul war, he had to harm some kids **They had bombs strapped to them, what else could he do? Let his team die? *** Renegade souls are souls that have become dangerous to everyone's health. *When a person is enlisted in the Shinigami Society, they are transferred to an immortal body that looks to be in their late teens **I am mentioning this because this is the case for Isaac. Yes, he is stuck in an immortal body, but it is killable. He just comes back with a new one. Don't ask how he knows *He is the first male Precure to have an extremely feminine design, both in and out of Precure form. *He is the first Precure to not be human in any sense of the word. *He is also the first leader Precure to not have pink in his outfit **This is because Sapphires, a type of corundum with trace amounts of iron, titanium, chromium, copper, or magnesium to give it a blue, yellow, purple, orange, or green color, depending on the chemical used. Isaac's color scheme gives him the appearance of a blue, yellow and green set of sapphires ***The creator has also admitted she didn't even realize it until she did more research for Cure Sapphire that she did this. ****His normal outfit also shares a variety of oranges, purples, and blues *He is the first precure to be openly homosexual in a healthy relationship *He is the only precure to not know his age, and if asked, he responds with "Uh.....I don't know.. maybe 300? Jay says it's more like 3,000.." And then shrug